<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Chomping Cabbages by SpuffyCarrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278324">Love and Chomping Cabbages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie'>SpuffyCarrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6th Year romance, unapologetically fluffy in some places.<br/>Answer to prompt 9 on my @scdramione Tumblr, celebrating 1000 followers and gifted to @Littlemoth15: "I’m too sober for this.” “You don’t even drink.” “Maybe I should start.”<br/>Huge thanks to @potionchemist and @badwolfjedi for their gorgeous pretties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Chomping Cabbages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"Are you joking? You're partnering me with her, Professor?" Draco sneered.<br/>
 <br/>
"The displeasure is mine, Malfoy, I'd rather partner myself with a rampaging Erumpet than go anywhere with a snake like you!" Hermione scowled, equally put out. <br/>
 <br/>
"Miss. Granger." Snape enunciated in his nasal tone. "When you are a no longer a student in this school, you can decide to partner yourself with any rampant beast you choose. Until that day you'll do as you are told. Am I understood?"<br/>
 <br/>
"But—"<br/>
 <br/>
"Twenty points from Gryffindor." He announced, swinging his cloak swinging behind him like a vampire bat taking flight.<br/>
 <br/>
"Sir please!"<br/>
 <br/>
He paused but did not turn. "If you would like to make it fifty points and a month’s detention then please, do open your mouth again." Snape continued, stalking the corridor in his usual terrifying manner.<br/>
 <br/>
"That was your fault, I could have talked him around, you just dug us into a deeper hole with your incessant whining!" Draco sneered.<br/>
 <br/>
"What? I do not whine. I was being perfectly reasonable!" She was almost toe to toe with Draco, poking him in the chest. </p>
<p>“If you hadn’t been late to class then I wouldn’t have had a partner at all and that would suit me just fine!”<br/>
 <br/>
“Yeah, because your brain’s so huge you could do the whole years projects alone!” </p>
<p>He stepped closer, towering over her smaller frame. His lashes flickered as he took in the scent of her perfume, or was it her hair products? Either way she smelled like apple blossoms and summer. He shook the thought from his head, a smirk returning to his face when he noticed her draw in a sharp breath. He was getting to her and his belly swirled at the prospect. Nobody could blame a bloke for trying to get in the good graces of the girl he'd loved since he was twelve, even if it meant annoying the crap out of her.<br/>
 <br/>
“Let’s just get on with it, the sooner we get this over with, the better.” She bit out, realising that however much they bickered they'd be stuck together, it was either that or face detention from Snape for the rest of the year. <br/>
 <br/>
Draco snatched the parchment with the project brief from her hand, reviewing it with a raised eyebrow. “Seems simple enough, if we work hard enough tonight, we can get most of it done.”<br/>
 <br/>
Hermione placed her hands on her hips. “So, you think we can harvest root of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage and create an anti-venom all in one night? Perhaps I’m in the presence of a master potioneer and I hadn’t even realised it?” She snorted. Even the most practiced witch or wizard could take days to brew the potion, a counter to Acromantuala bites.<br/>
 <br/>
“Oi, that’s out of order, Granger, I’ve been studying potions since the age of five, when did you start?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully with a slender finger, “I think you learned the basics when you were eleven, therefore, by my reckoning, I’ve got six years on you.” Stick that in your wizard pipe and smoke it, he wanted to add, but held back a little. He didn’t want her to storm off as he was enjoying their bickering. Over the years he’d tried to get her attention in every way possible, apart from being nice to her, which wouldn’t do, not in front of his house or the other students. Their arguments always made him hot under the collar, and he had to admit he had a bit of a thing for Hermione Granger when she was angry.<br/>
 <br/>
This year he'd mostly wandered alone and being partnered with Granger seemed like the first good thing to have happened to him. With the Dark Lord residing in his house and his secret task, he was exhausted and had overslept after a restless night, leading to him turning up late for class. Weasley and Potter had partnered up and so had their other classmates, leaving Hermione alone when Longbottom was forced to partner with Theodore Nott by Snape. When he’d sauntered in twenty minutes late, he’d been informed in no uncertain terms that he would be partnering Granger and her face had been a picture. She’d looked like she’d swallowed a snitch and was about to regurgitate it.<br/>
 <br/>
“Really? Then what's your excuse for not beating my grades?” She mocked, poking his chest once more. </p>
<p>He felt quite giddy at her touch and the sight of her abnormally dilated pupils seemed to indicate she was either about to commit murder or she was turned on, he couldn’t be sure which, but previous experience suggested it was likely to be the former.</p>
<p>"Say what you want, Granger, I don’t bother to study, but still score highly. You, however, have your nose in a book every minute of the day and barely beat me. Who knows what I could achieve if I put my mind to it?” He puffed up his chest arrogantly.<br/>
 <br/>
Hermione was perplexed by that as she didn’t understand the concept of coasting through a class. It was all or nothing. “I don't understand why you wouldn't try your best if you could be the best." She frowned.<br/>
 <br/>
He couldn’t answer her, but he felt in some way he’d let her down by not giving his all. He frowned and glanced at the floor. <br/>
 <br/>
“Meet me in the lab after dinner and we’ll get started. Don’t be late this time.” She picked up her books and stormed away.  <br/>
 <br/>
…..<br/>
 <br/>
He arrived five minutes late to the lab that evening after almost falling asleep over the dinner table, his food barely touched.<br/>
 <br/>
Hermione was busy gathering ingredients and placing them neatly beside a cauldron ready for brewing. She glanced up as he entered. “How wonderful of you to grace me with your presence, Malfoy. I suppose I should be grateful you’re only five minutes late this time.” Her voice was laced with irritation.<br/>
 <br/>
He felt too tired to argue this evening. He needed to get this over with and get on with trying to restore the vanishing cabinet, which he knew might take him into the wee small hours. “My apologies your majesty, I’m a slow eater.”<br/>
 <br/>
She eyed him thoughtfully. “You look like shit, Malfoy, are you ill? You hardly touched your food, so I doubt you were delayed at dinner.” </p>
<p>Draco noticed, regardless of her brash tone, she seemed to display concern and her hand lifted momentarily, as if she was about to place it on his forearm. It dropped as soon as she realised what she was about to do. He was astounded. She’d been watching him. How had he not noticed, especially when he often watched her? He really was losing his edge and that wouldn't do right now. He was wary of how much he could tell her as she had a glorious habit of putting the pieces together and coming up with the right answer. Irritating swot, he said half-heartedly in his mind. </p>
<p>"You left early, so please don't deign to think you know anything about me. As much as you would love to hear of my imminent death via disease, I'm just tired, so let's get on with it before you decide to throw me another half-arsed compliment on my looks." He stormed away and heard her gathering her books and parchment, exiting the potions lab several yards behind him, her sensible shoes clacking along the corridor. </p>
<p>Hermione never knew where she stood with him, but she knew she didn't have to put up with his crap. Partners they may be, but she'd decided there was no longer any need to be nice if he planned to be a total git the entire time. "The sooner the better this is over, then we can get back to you sneering at me over your cornflakes. " She picked up her pace and rushed past him towards the door to the Herbology greenhouses. </p>
<p>Draco picked up his stride and met her at the door, leaving no room for either of them to pass. </p>
<p>"Get out the way, Malfoy!" She cried, pushing against him, shaking her shoulders as she tried to exit first. </p>
<p>"What in Merlin, move and allow me through first, you..." Draco regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. His jaw almost cracked as he ground his teeth. Stupid, he was so stupid.</p>
<p>She shoved through and rounded on him. "Say it!" </p>
<p>"Granger, I—" he paused, his eyes reading her every movement. </p>
<p>"I said, say it, call me a filthy mudblood! Call me what you want but I'll never cry, if that's what you want, I'll never bow down to the likes of you, even if you think you're better than me." She yelled, her eyes shining with tears. "You'll never be better than me, you'll only ever be an arrogant pureblood arsehole!" </p>
<p>Moving fast, he grasped her by the upper arms, pushing her against the wall outside the door, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. He noticed she was breathing rapidly too. He was desperate to say he was sorry, but what would that mean? How would it look to every one of his pureblood friends if they found out he loved her, that he'd always loved her? He hid it well, but he was so tired, and she was so close he could reach out and touch her sweet face, he could run his thumb over her plump lips. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, but she would never allow it, never forgive him, and why should she?</p>
<p>Silent after her tirade, she waited for him to speak, his eyes had softened as soon as he took hold of her arms. She itched to grab her wand but waited for a moment, unsure of what this was. She felt her magical core reach for him and slammed it back into place, her fists clenched as it swirled turbulently inside her. She'd never seen him so unguarded, his look so gentle. </p>
<p>"I love you." He murmured, closing his eyes as his lips sought hers. Fuck. What had he just said? It was like he'd fallen asleep for a moment and his dreams had come to life. His lips met only air. She'd moved swiftly and was now behind him.</p>
<p>Hermione let out a sob, "This is the cruellest thing you've ever done; don't you know that? I'm too sober for this and I don't even drink. What in sweet Circe possessed me to think I could ever work with you like this and anything good would ever come of it? I should've taken the detention with Snape."</p>
<p>Draco stumbled and backed against the wall. It was now or never. He knew in the future they would be on opposing sides and if he didn't tell her how he felt now, she would never know. "I love you. I mean it and I'm not ashamed to say it." He began, taking a step closer to her, his voice cracking. "I don't expect you to believe me or even for you to do or say anything, but you need to know I'm sorry for everything and I promise, even if you walk away right now, I will never do anything to hurt you again." He felt a tear trail down his cheek and rapidly brushed it aside with his knuckle. Fuck, Draco thought, I've just laid myself open for heartbreak and she is going to hex me to shreds. </p>
<p>Hermione was gobsmacked, whatever she thought his reply would be, it was never this. "Even if that were the case, don't think it changes..." she stopped, she couldn't say anything further as the words clogged her throat. The young man before her slid down the wall, sitting on the flagstones, placing his head in his hand. His breath hitched and she could swear he was crying.</p>
<p>Draco wondered how he could ever make her believe him. "It's true, you drive me crazy, Granger, you're in every dream I ever have. I think about you all the time. I know I've been awful to you, but I've had to keep up appearances, they could never know, for your sake as well as mine. I know it’s no excuse, but I needed to protect you." He sniffed. </p>
<p>Hermione felt sorry for him and crouched by his side, she dared to reach out and brush his hair from his brow, even though she was still unsure what he'd said was true. "Now I know I'm too sober for this. Malfoy, how can you say something like this to me and expect me to believe it?"</p>
<p>"You don't even drink. You told me so yourself." His voice was muffled as he laid his head on his knees.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, maybe I should start, everyone else in our year seems to be at it every weekend. I heard fire-whiskey killed brain cells so..." She trailed off with a chuckle, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Draco lifted his head. "Granger, if I could take it all back, I would, I never thought you were beneath me. If I'm honest you've always been a shining star, so distant from anyone I ever met I just...how could I not fall in love with you?" His sad grey eyes met her red rimmed ones. </p>
<p>She softened, but she still felt afraid this was a rouse he'd created to devastate her. She knew she appeared strong on the outside, but she was breakable if one caused her the right kind of pain. </p>
<p>"You'll have to give me time, Draco, five minutes ago I was arguing with someone who; excuse my French; has fucking bullied me for years. I don't know if we can even be friends just yet." She placed her hand on his forearm, her thumb caressing in slow movements. </p>
<p>His arm burned under the mark he'd taken, and he worried the evil that resided within might seep up through her fingers and trickle into her blood. He wanted to snatch it away but the gentle feeling of her touching him soothed him in a way he'd never felt before and he coveted it. He wrapped his hand her around hers, it was warm and supple, her fingers small under his own. </p>
<p>"Then I'll take what I can get." He watched as her long eyelashes flickered. From his vantage point he could see hazel and cinnamon flecks in the liquid amber of her eyes. He squeezed her fingers tenderly. He never wanted to lose that feeling. </p>
<p>She shifted uncertainly after a time and rose, withdrawing them and holding her hand out to him. "Um, we still have work to do." She smiled, the barest hint of a blush on her upper cheeks as she hauled him to his feet. </p>
<p>They walked in silence towards the greenhouses, both glancing covertly at one another. </p>
<p>Hermione's mind went into overdrive as they reached the door to the greenhouse containing the Chomping Cabbages. She couldn't take in Draco's confession or the way he told her he loved her, dreamed about her. It was all so surreal. She tried to work out how she felt about him. He was gorgeous, always had been, tall, with blonde hair that she wanted to run her fingers through to gauge its softness, but his mouth was a sharp as a razor and had sliced her resolve to pieces so many times she'd cried in her bed when her dorm mates had been snoring. Nobody ever knew. </p>
<p>They reached the door and Draco held it open for her. Hermione's body tensed as she waited for him to trip her, like he and the Slytherins had done in the past, but she walked in with her head held high. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Draco nodded as her eyes met his briefly as she walked to the cabbages. They seemed particularly lively tonight and he grasped her wrist as she bit her lip and leaned over them. "Don't. They give a nasty bite in high season. A seventh year lost a finger a few years back, father said he and the governors covered it up when the boy’s finger was regrown. It wasn't professor Sprouts fault, but the Ministry were out for her blood." </p>
<p>Hermione wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way at the mention of his father, but she rounded the bench and grabbed some gloves. </p>
<p>"Their mouths are not as sharp as yours." She muttered. </p>
<p>Draco looked up sharply as she teased him. </p>
<p>She grinned as he blushed and dropped his head, peering at him through the corner of her eye as she grasped a cabbage and cut the leaves from the base with a practiced slice of her knife, handing him the slivers to place in the vial he finally withdrew from his pocket after some contemplation; staring from her face to her hand several times. She found it adorable. "Tell me," she questioned, "what made you fall in love with me? A girl might think you fit, but they need a certain amount of wooing if they were to change her mind about a boy who was a nasty toad to her." She gave him a coy smile.</p>
<p>"There are so many things I could say to try to woo you Granger, but nothing that would work. You require actions, you’d need to see me make the effort. You see, my father told me what to say to pureblood girls and they simpered and loved every minute of it. Very few had a mind of their own."</p>
<p>She felt sad for them. "I’m glad to hear you’ve thought about it. Those poor girls did as their parents told them, I daresay many of the purebloods in the school are looking for a suitable marriage, I know how it works."</p>
<p>Draco agreed with a nod. "And it is expected of me, along with much more."</p>
<p>Her smile faltered. Of course, he would never be allowed to be with someone like her. It would be best to end this dalliance right now. "You should be with one of them then." She turned to rush away, swallowing down a sob, she felt stupid for even entertaining thoughts of him, it wasn't just that Harry and Ron would be livid, it was she knew deep down he could easily break her. </p>
<p>He grasped her wrist. "No, that's not what I meant at all. I was trying to explain." His eyes dropped to her lower arm and he released her immediately, he would never trap her, never make her stay against her will or it would prove he hadn’t changed. "I don't want to spend my life with someone who doesn't understand me or someone who always agrees with me, someone who has no fire." He knew why, because he'd experienced someone filled with a raging inferno and if he didn't take this opportunity, he would lose his chance forever. He gulped deeply. "I want s-someone like you." He stuttered, annoying himself. He'd never stuttered in his life, she had such an effect on him when she was close, even he didn't understand it. "I want you." He reiterated hopefully.</p>
<p>She spent some time staring at the vile on the counter, her throat bobbing. "Perhaps it's time to head back to the lab, it’s almost midnight." Her eyes were wide as she tried to understand what was happening, to take in the gravity of what he'd said. She blinked coming back to herself and, grasping his hand, she rushed them back to the castle. Draco felt himself dragged into the whirlwind that was Hermione Granger. He’d always laughed at while Potter and Weasley were at the tail end of this force of nature and now he wanted to become part of it. Was she upset by his confession? He couldn't fathom as she didn't say a word. She did, however, occasionally mutter to herself. </p>
<p>She remained quiet once they arrived at the lab and Draco noted Longbottom and Nott; the only others working late; were deep in conversation as they added ingredients to their Cauldron, they seemed close and Theo had his hand low on Longbottom’s waist. He wondered whether perhaps this pairing was a blessing for more than just him as he'd noticed Theo watching Longbottom more than once. </p>
<p>He watched as Hermione gathered a few more items from the provisions cupboard and returned to the counter, placing them in the exact same way he would. He knew already they both had a meticulous nature and it was another thing he had always loved about her. He took the vial from his pocket and emptied the contents, picking up a knife and carefully cutting the cabbage root into pieces, before adding them into the brew Hermione had concocted. </p>
<p>"Granger." He placed his hand over hers as she began to pack up her things. "I'm sorry if this was all a bit much, I'd understand if you didn't want to speak to me again."</p>
<p>She finally lifted her head and met his eyes as she placed her bag over her shoulder. "I need time, Draco, time to get to know you and time to be sure this isn't a trick."</p>
<p>"It's not, I swear." He blurted. </p>
<p>"Alright, then we'll just see how things go for now. I'll meet you here tomorrow evening for the second part of the process. Goodnight Draco." She smiled.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, err, Hermione." </p>
<p>Theo glanced up at him with a questioning look and Draco shrugged and smiled. He had an in and that was all he could ask for right now. </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>The next night Draco was early, he was knackered as usual, but he felt wired at the thought of seeing Hermione again. He peered inside the cauldron at the steeping ingredients, the cabbage root needed to bathe for twenty-four hours and it had the pinkish hue he expected to see. </p>
<p>She arrived a little breathless and stood awkwardly in the doorway. They were alone in the Potions lab for now. "Hello." She felt her face heat as he turned to look at her. </p>
<p>"Hi, Hermione." Her name felt unfamiliar on his lips but right too, like he should have called her that all along. Her hair looked a little less crazy than usual and he couldn't be certain, but she looked like she was wearing a little makeup. He grinned. She'd made an effort knowing she'd be seeing him.</p>
<p>"What?" She asked brusquely, looking at the potion. </p>
<p>"Nothing, I was just thinking about how nice you look." </p>
<p>She flushed to the roots of her hair. "I-I, thanks?" She blurted. </p>
<p>He stepped closer, reaching out to tuck a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "I mean, you're always beautiful, but when you blush, you look utterly kissable." He cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. He relished how her eyelashes flickered and she bit her lip. </p>
<p>"Oh, err, well, it's very nice of you to say so." She said breathily, wondering where the stupid and overly polite comment came from. Her mind was blank otherwise.</p>
<p>She was so close, and she smelled so good, he just couldn't resist. He dipped his head and tenderly brushed her lips with his own. She tasted of pumpkin juice and he suckled on her lower lip, causing her to let out a husky moan. Cupping the back of her head, he stepped forward, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, his hand moving to grasp her hip and pull her closer.</p>
<p>Holy mother of Merlin, she was kissing Draco Malfoy and it was hot, so hot she felt her whole body burning. He darted his tongue out to tangle with hers and she felt her legs go to jelly. She'd lost a whole night’s sleep over him, tossing and turning as she relayed his words of the previous night over and over in her mind, trying to make some sense of them, of why he wanted her and whether she wanted him too. Dawn had broken when she'd finally decided she would see where things took them, and the day had felt like a week while she waited to be alone with him. She noticed he hadn’t been at breakfast. </p>
<p>A voice cleared behind them and they broke away, staring at each other in a daze. </p>
<p>"You took your time, Malfoy." Theo winked, sauntering into the lab with Neville on his arm. </p>
<p>Neville caught her eye and her heart almost stopped as she waited for him to speak, to tell her she was a complete idiot, but he just gave her an understanding smile.  </p>
<p>"Fuck off Nott, I care about her and I couldn’t give a fig who knows it." Draco conjured a marigold in his hand with his wand and bowed slightly as he held it out to Hermione. </p>
<p>She watched as it unfurled from a bud into a blazing yellow bloom, before bashfully taking it and tucking it behind her ear.  </p>
<p>He held her hand, kissing her knuckles. She laughed shyly and chattered about the potion as they began to work. </p>
<p>Nott chuckled and walked away. Draco knew his house mate also worried about the dangers of becoming involved with someone when it was possible their once safe world was about to implode. Things were about to change, but for now he'd be selfish and take what he could get, grasp at any happiness he could. The future was uncertain but with her at his side he might just make it through.</p>
<p>Snape gave a tight smile as he glanced into the lab, watching his best students working together. His subtle plan to partner Granger and Malfoy together had worked. The boy was unhappy, and he’d seen how he looked at the girl. Perhaps there was a chance of the boy coming out unscathed if he allowed her to help him when the time came. With a whoosh of his cloak, he headed to the Headmasters office. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>